emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03366
}} is the 3,368th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 3 February, 2003. Part 1 Sam is excited as he shows Lisa how many eggs his chickens have laid. Lisa comments that if things carry on as they are, they might have to sell the chickens to get some money in. Sam says he loves the chickens and he won't sell them. Lisa starts to cry as she can't cope on her own without Zak. At Tenant House, Robert is testing Andy on the Highway Code. Katie is trying to finish her Art homework and complains that the boys are being too noisy. Cain is waiting for Debbie and wants to take her for a drink at the café. Debbie wants to know why and Cain says he will tell her if she goes and gets the photo she has of her natural mother. Len tells Jarvis they have had an offer accepted on Holdgate Farm and Ollie has agreed they should accept it. He is looking at a brochure for Jacob's Fold and tells Jarvis he is considering buying it. Cain and Debbie are sat in Café Hope talking. Cain tells Debbie about growing up with Shadrach for a father and how he found out when he moved to Emmerdale that Shadrach wasn't his real father. He tells Debbie he wants to help her find her real mum. He wants to know everything that Pat told Debbie about her natural mother. Debbie tells Cain that Pat fiddled the birth certificate and put Debbie in her name so that she wouldn't be put into care. At the Vets Surgery, Emily asks Nicola if there is anything she would like from the shops. Nicola jokes that a man would be nice! Paddy asks Nicola to call Syd in to fix the guttering at the Vets. At Butler's Farm, Stephen is taking photographs and Andy asks him why. Stephen says he is trying to capture what real farming is all about. At Holdgate, Ollie tells Len she has decided, they should definitely sell. They agree Len should go and put an offer in on Jacob's Fold. Danny gets excited and Ollie jokes with him that no one has said he is going with them! Syd turns up at the Vets to fix the guttering and Nicola does not seem pleased. At Home Farm Chris is on his way out when Cain shows up wanting to see Charity. Chris tells him he is wasting his time and Charity isn't a Dingle anymore. Charity arrives on the scene and agrees to see Cain, much to Chris's disappointment. Part 2- Cain tells Charity he wants to have a chat about the good old days. Charity tells him to get to the point or get out. Cain asks her if Chris knows about the child she had when she was 13. Charity tries to deny it but Cain shows her the photo that Debbie gave him. Charity says it proves nothing and he probably got it from home. Cain says he was just as shocked as she is and tells her about Debbie and how Paddy and Emily are fostering her. Back in the village Emily is going to drive into town but asks Nicola to help her reverse out. Nicola directs her straight back into Syd's ladder and Syd ends up in a heap on the floor. At Home Farm Cain is still questioning Charity - he wants to know who the father is and says if she had the baby at 13, it couldn't have been a client. Charity tells him it was a lad she ran away from home with. Charity is still in denial that Debbie is her child and tells Cain this is probably a scam. As Cain tells her what he knows about Pat it dawns on Charity that he is indeed telling the truth and Debbie must be the child she gave up. Cain tells Charity she has until the following day to give him the Deeds to Wishing Well Cottage or he will tell Chris. Back at the Vets, Paddy and Emily pick Syd up from the floor. Emily says she must take him to hospital to have his back checked out and tells Nicola since it is partially her fault she should come to the hospital and help her. Len visits the Dingles and tell Lisa they have accepted Chris Tate's offer on their house. Lisa is worried they will now be thrown out of their home. Meanwhile Chris has been to pick Zoe up from the clinic. They sit outside in the car and chat. Zoe says it wasn't as bad as last time and now she has been diagnosed it's almost a relief. Chris tells her it's like having a label and he hates being classified as Disabled. Zoe says it's a comfort to know she has an illness and isn't just mad. Ollie and Danny are in the Café and Danny tells Ollie he is going to decorate the whole house when they move. Ollie tells him not to get his hopes up, just as Len walks in. Len tells them their offer on Jacob's Fold has been accepted and they can move in as soon as they want. Andy is also in the Café as Katie comes in. Andy asks her how she is and Katie tells him she is upset as she has failed three of her mock exams, including her Art project, which she will have to redo. Andy tells her not to worry as it is only her mocks, but Katie confides she really doesn't know what to do now. Chris and Zoe arrive back in the village. Chris asks Zoe if she asked at the Clinic if Schizophrenia is hereditary. Zoe says Joseph is OK but there is a one in ten chance Jean might develop the disease. Cain turns up and tells Chris he has been speaking to Charity. Back at Home Farm Charity is drinking and is visibly shaken up by Cain's revelation. Emily, Syd and Nicola arrive back from the hospital and Emily is worried and says Syd needs someone to look after him for a few days. She pleads with Nicola to help and grudgingly Nicola agrees to pop round when she can. At Tenant House, Katie is hard at work when Andy comes in with Stephen behind him. Andy tells Katie he asked Stephen to come round with his photos in the hope it might help her with her Art project. Katie is really pleased. At Wishing Well, Lisa is still really worried that Chris will evict them. Cain tells Lisa to stop worrying, as everything will turn out all right. Lisa thinks its false optimism but Cain tells her no one should underestimate a Dingle. At Home Farm Chris is asking Charity how things went with Cain. Charity tells Chris he won't be coming back. Charity looks panicked when Chris tells her he saw him in the village. Chris tells Charity that next time she sees him, she must tell him to stay out of their lives. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday